


7 Years

by ChaRaken



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, teenager sex暗示, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaRaken/pseuds/ChaRaken
Summary: 比利困惑地眨眨眼，“所以你有读心的能力？”“伙计，我只是了解你而已。”弗莱迪大笑地拍拍他的肩。





	7 Years

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk；teenager sex暗示；年龄操作
> 
> （有很多TBBT、Glee的梗。是的，我又双叒叕重温这两部剧了。

“我简直不敢相信，我接下来半辈子的室友都会是你。”弗莱迪一手撑着拐杖，一手拿着他和室友的午餐（罗莎做的西红柿豌豆牛肉三明治，他听见手里这玩意儿的名字时就有点反胃了）。而他的室友——比利，兼男友以及未来丈夫，手里推着属于两个人的行李箱，昨晚整理的时候，他和弗莱迪实在分不清哪件衣服哪条内裤是属于自己的，弗莱迪说倒不如先卷好扔进箱子里，等到了学校宿舍再分衣服和内裤。

比利同意了。他也没法不同意，当时他正在忙着被小瘸子亲吻呢。

“那你还想和谁住在一起？”比利有点不高兴，他总觉得男朋友对自己有些刻薄，而且他已经没有刚到瓦斯奎兹家时那么混蛋了。并且上周他们遇到了正在约会的海王，弗莱迪从他的兜帽中掏出那个有着超人、神奇女侠等等一系列超级英雄签名的小本本冲上去要了签名（要命的是那时候他还是穿着披风的沙赞形态），媚拉——那位红头发的女士，海王的女朋友，还亲了弗莱迪的脸颊，比利对此都毫不在意，好像他真的不在意一样。然而在他们回家之后，比利就告诉弗莱迪说自己好像对鱼过敏，要求弗莱迪也不能碰鱼。

“我遇到你之后，一共就搬过两个地方，而且两次都是和你一起搬！”弗莱迪反驳道，“这不公平——明明上一次是你在房间里变身把水管给炸了，还连累我陪着你在车库住了半个多月。”害得他们失去了将近一个月的亲密时间。

“所以我说我们可以租个廉价的公寓搬出去住，”比利费心费力地推着箱子。他们的宿舍水管老化，半个宿舍都被淹了。校方让他们搬去另外一个新的房间，而他不能变成沙赞搬行李，那会害得他成为社会头条，“是谁害怕我们滚床单会被发现最后被房东赶出去变成流浪儿？”

弗莱迪嗤笑，“说这话的是一个从收养家庭先后跑过23次的人——顺便说一句，如果你每次能够轻点咬我的话，我就不必每次都要压着嗓子喊出声了！”

“哇哦所以你又怪上我了，万圣节那次我听你的话‘比利，求你了，轻点’，”比利模仿着弗莱迪尖细的声音小声求饶，换来的是对方拳头的几下捶打，“猜猜怎么着——以防你忘了，某人直接把我压在身下开始他最讨厌的骑乘——”

“威廉•约瑟夫•比利•巴特森——”弗莱迪把三明治塞进他的红色兜帽里，“今晚滚去抱着你的此生挚爱篮球女士睡吧。”

比利尴尬极了，他像个被男朋友质问了“我和篮球你只能二选一”问题的人，他甚至对弗莱迪心中最爱的人这个名单都不在意，即使他连前十都没挤进去，但能和小瘸子上床的名单上只有比利•巴特森一个名字。

倒不是说弗莱迪真的要和篮球争风吃醋。

比利变成沙赞后，叫上超人去了学校食堂找弗莱迪共进午餐，弗莱迪从此成为了学校风云人物，正巧和瓦斯奎兹家的孩子们在同一桌。

导致整个瓦斯奎兹家的孩子只有比利是透明的那个。

比利•巴特森是弗莱迪•弗里曼的小弟，学校的孩子都这么说，就算比利有着更加帅气的外表也不能挽回什么。所有人似乎都忘了，比利才是最开始帮弗莱迪揍了那对校霸兄弟的人，那也是他成为沙赞的最初原因。

风云人物弗莱迪的在校时间永远都被侵占，比利甚至找不到小瘸子独身一人的时间。他永远不敢相信，有人会在弗莱迪上厕所的时间和他套近乎。他恨不得对每一个抓着弗莱迪不放的人告诉他们——弗莱迪需要一点私人空间。就好像超级英雄代理人的工作还不够他忙似的。

虽然弗莱迪现在也成为了一个英雄，但弗莱迪还是会和比利一起探索沙赞的能力，即使他一个人就可以完成这个。

“去打篮球吧，”弗莱迪突然说，“学校的篮球队还不错，教练也是个很棒的人。如果你想成为像现在的我这样——”

比利困惑地眨眨眼，“所以你有读心的能力？”

“伙计，我只是了解你而已。”弗莱迪大笑地拍拍他的肩。

看吧，所以一切都是弗莱迪自作自受。他是那个建议比利去打篮球的人，几年后也是和篮球吃醋的人。

其实也不能全怪弗莱迪。比利进了篮球队的选拔赛之后就一直兴致高昂，弗莱迪一度认为如果比利当初没有成为沙赞，只是和自己一样是瓦斯奎兹家的一个普通孩子，或许篮球才是他真正热爱的，倒不是说比利讨厌成为超级英雄。每当比利在赛场时，才是真正的开心和放松，至少弗莱迪是这样认为的——他坐在比利的“家属席位”，比学校的那些女孩们更能看清比利的表情，而他也因此获得了不少女孩的敌视。

那沙赞呢？最开始他和比利只是利用沙赞的超级能力赚点外快，他知道比利不太想成为超级英雄，一旦身份暴露，只会把全家人陷入危险之中，希瓦纳博士事件就是个很好的例子不是吗。但比利没有表现出什么，他只是成为了弗莱迪希望的人而已，他在学校里拯救了弗莱迪的自尊，他救了弗莱迪。

那时的沙赞只属于弗莱迪•弗莱曼一个人。

而现在，他们属于费城的共同财产。

加入篮球队的比利比弗莱迪更忙碌，弗莱迪只会在课上收到他的短信回复，课下的他总是被篮球队的那群大个子围着。他们连午餐也不在一个餐桌上了。一开始还会坐在一起，弗莱迪会在加入他们的篮球队队员说着今天哪个女孩又来看他们的训练时，趁机偷一点比利盘子里的薯条。

比利只会睁一只眼闭一只眼地纵容，哪怕对方偷了自己的培根也会装作看不见。

很快，他们在午餐时间分道扬镳，准确来说，是单方面的。比利不再来吃午餐，沙赞成为了正义联盟的备选人员，他忙着飞去华盛顿参加神奇女侠的训练，有时会和维克多（钢骨）或者巴里（闪电侠）去吃垃圾食品。

弗莱迪有时甚至想去买个滑板，因为他从滑板上摔下来的时候可能才会见到过来关心他的比利。

但比利很有可能甚至不知道滑板意外。

“所以，这会是我们婚后生活的样子吗？”比利垂着头问。

弗莱迪抱着比利从游乐场的飞镖小摊上赢来的小老虎毛绒玩具，“只是提醒你一下，我们还没结婚——”他腾出一只手晃了晃，示意比利看看空荡荡没有任何戒指的手指，“而且我甚至没答应你的求婚。”

“我们第一次接吻后你就拒绝了我，我们第一次上床之后你也拒绝了我。”比利犹豫了一下，“我们认识七年了，其中有三年都滚在一起。”

“谁第一次和男朋友接吻完就被求婚都会吓到好吗？而且在上床的第二天就在床头收到一封感谢信和求婚卡片真的是一件很诡异的事情！”

“你高中的时候在学校长廊里对我说‘帮我投个票，我就和你上床’，你以为我不害怕吗？”

“那也没有你在赢了地区赛之后就想拉着我去大都会的教堂结婚恐怖！”

“因为你对超人有着诡异的长期迷恋？甚至超过了对我的感情？”比利说，他觉得自己又生气又委屈，他基本上大事小事都陪着弗莱迪疯，但弗莱迪总是不理解他。而他又很了解弗莱迪。但另一方面，他又喜欢弗莱迪的陪伴。“你喜欢超人所以我觉得我们可以去大都会结婚，你觉得我适合打篮球所以我也去打了，我是个超级英雄因为你喜欢这样所以我到现在还没退出——”

“等等等等，所以你的意思是我干涉了你所以做过的决定——”弗莱迪不可置信地反问，“你有过哪怕一个完完全全是你自己想要做的事情吗？”

“当然是和你结婚，you stupid Scooby！”比利立刻回答，“当你在走廊里要求我帮你投票，你就会和我上床的时候，我就已经看到我们年老之后膝下儿孙环绕的样子了。”

弗莱迪捂住头，“我告诉过你，被玛丽拽着看狗血言情剧的时候是你补觉的好机会。”

“重点是——”比利打断他，“我百分百确定自己想要和你结婚，我确定我们是灵魂伴侣。”他的心又开始怦怦跳了，就像他第一次亲吻弗莱迪的时候，“所以，你会答应吗？我们一起去大都会结婚？或者别的州的随便哪个地方，只要和你，我都不在意的——”

“你不答应也没关系，”比利又开始嘀咕，声音大到弗莱迪听得清清楚楚的，“我还会再求婚的，我可以一直求到你的耐性被我磨光了之后头脑发昏着妥协。”

“我真应该烧了你那件红色的兜帽衫。”弗莱迪突然说，“你知道我有多恨那件衣服吗？有一次你比赛之前脱给我让我帮你拿着，结果我成为大部分拉拉队的情敌。那时候我们甚至还没搞起来。你看，比利，很早以前我就开始帮你收拾烂摊子了。”

“可是冬天的时候，你总是把这件衣服借我。”他自顾自地说道，“家里又不是没有衣服，而且我本来就不怕冷。穿的少就是负重少，逃跑的时候我能多跑几步路。可是当我手里拿着你的衣服，我没有再跑过了——他们不敢去惹篮球队队长的男朋友。”

“我知道你求婚是因为想让滚床单成为我们的合法权利，但我们那时候才18岁。现在有谁会18岁就结婚呢？”弗莱迪尴尬地笑了笑，“我要是个女孩，迟早会被你搞大肚子——但我知道你不会这样做。你不会允许自己像你那不负责任的父母一样。”

弗莱迪一瘸一拐地走向比利，把头埋在他的肩颈，把身体重心都靠在比利身上。“除了我，还会有谁因为你成绩太差需要重读一年高三而放弃哥谭大学的录取名额陪你留级呢？谁能心甘情愿地又一次放弃了一年读大学的时光陪你训练参加地区篮球赛呢？”

“还能有谁能容忍你那惨不忍睹的衣柜呢？”

“所以，是的，我同意，我们为什么不去结婚呢？”

FIN.

彩蛋：

1.每当弗莱迪生气，喊比利的全名让他滚去抱着篮球睡沙发的时候，比利都后悔自己为什么当初就告诉了弗莱迪自己的全名。

2.关于对鱼过敏，比利当然在说谎。他逼着弗莱迪和他有几年都没有吃过鱼了。某天弗莱迪有点馋，背着比利点了日本料理，结果发现自己真的对鱼过敏了。比利还有些高兴。

3.他们住在车库的那半个月当然只敢拉拉小手亲亲小嘴。倒不是说家里没有多余的房间。玛丽去上大学了，房间刚好空出来可以让这对小情侣暂住。但是玛丽打电话警告他们，如果他们敢在她的房间乱搞，她回家后绝对会杀了他们两个。相信我，任何弟弟都不会想惹毛姐姐的。

4.弗莱迪当然很讨厌骑乘，那会让他腿上的疼痛加重。另一方面，他又爱极了比利在床上的占有欲和毛头小子一般的狠劲儿。

5.如果篮球女士真的是个人，高中时期的弗莱迪一度认为比利会毫不犹豫背叛他出轨篮球。这个梗真是百听不厌，就像你对滑板的好奇心一样。比利冷笑着说。

6.那只小老虎毛绒玩具，其实是比利为达拉赢来的。但是他们的小妹妹不喜欢小老虎，弗莱迪就顺理成章拿到了比利送他的第一个礼物。而他甩过比利的第一个礼物是什么呢，就是拿条被校霸兄弟拎过的内裤。而且他当着费城的大部分吃瓜群众甩到了比利脸上。

7.弗莱迪默许比利和巴里吃午餐也有一个好处——比利会带回来海滨城最好的披萨，而且是巴里请客！

8.关于初夜过后的感谢信——弗莱迪一直都知道比利没有安全感。但这封长达5页的感谢信彻底超出了他对比利的了解。从他们第一次在卧室相见，比利一直表现得像个混蛋，到现在他是学校大部分女孩的梦中情人，弗莱迪帮他摆脱了处男身份，而且他们还处于一段浪漫关系之中。比利甚至了解弗莱迪在25岁之前都没有谈恋爱、结婚的打算。但他还是感谢弗莱迪和他交往，和他上床。弗莱迪觉得自己就像看狗血言情剧的玛丽一样少女心泛滥，这可真浪漫。

9.弗莱迪真的很感谢比利，遇到他之后，他不再逃跑了，也没有逃跑的想法了。不论是在瓦斯奎兹家还是从校霸兄弟手中，比利会站在他身边，和他一起面对。

10.关于弗莱迪最爱的人的名单，第一当然是超人啦！然后是蝙蝠侠。第三名是他的小妹妹达拉。比利没能排进前十，不过他相信自己总有一天会挤进前十的。不过这个名单也没那么重要，毕竟他是和弗莱迪上床的列表中唯一一个人。

11.不光是比利的衣柜惨不忍睹，清一色的兜帽衫，其实弗莱迪的衣柜也没好到哪儿去，清一色的超级英雄周边T恤。高中毕业舞会的时候，玛丽和罗莎把他们两个的衣柜清理了大部分他们看不惯的衣物。包括弗莱迪的那条沙赞的内裤，鬼知道弗莱迪到底是什么时候买的，以及比利到底知不知情。后面这个问题是罗莎想知道的，因为她觉得弗莱迪会毫不犹豫地因为费城那个超级英雄而抛弃比利。


End file.
